Evil Watchers Council
by prophecy-girl3
Summary: Not not the one that got blowed up and brand spankin new one intent on........


Disclaimer: If I owned this it wouldn't be here but up on the TV, Tuesdays at 8:00 on UPN(notice the plug in)*wink wink*  
  
Feedback: Feed me! Feed Me! You can send all your good thoughts and yes even bad ones to prophecy_girl3@yahoo.com. Pleaze, please feed me!!!!  
  
Authors Note: This was co written by my bestest friend Heavenus and don't worry if it doesn't make sense it was written in Math class but I guarantee it's enjoyable. Oh! And Heavenus is an original character made by us.(Heavenus and I) On to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
Buffy and Heavenus are having a conversation when Xander walks in.  
  
Heavenus: .....And I went to the cemetery and I heard spike talking to someone. He sounded really scared. Im gonna go check on him later  
  
Buffy: Yea, that's funny cause Xander's been..  
  
Xander: been what  
  
Buffy:( laughs nervously) uh.... the best boyfriend ever (hugs Xander)  
  
Heavanus: ( shakes head) so what are we gonna do about Spike. Im really worrid. Buffy can I see you real quick (takes her into the kitchen) what were you gonna say about Xander?  
  
Buffy: ( looks around the corner and sees Xander glancing around nonchalantly) he's been acting very possessive of me... like he knows something is gonna happen  
  
Xander: Buffy honey come here  
  
Buffy: In a sec (mouths to Heavenus) see what i mean (walks back to Xander) Im here honey  
  
Heavenus: Hey ya'll I'll be right back. Ima go check on Spike. It'll only take a minute  
  
(5 mins later)  
  
Heavenus: I need to.. ( she faints)  
  
Buffy: ( runs to heavenus and tries to wake her up) Heavenus! Heavenus! wake up what happened?  
  
Heavanus: Spike, he's ..he's ... dead.well not dead cause he's already dead but ya know unconscience an all bloody an bruised an stuff?  
  
Buffy: Dead! How (Xander kneels down beside her) I mean technically he's already dead so did you see him go "poof" : please he can't be dead now:  
  
Heavanus: Well he wasnt moving or anything and I called his name like 5 times. He knows that I only yell for him when im worried. So I kicked him to see if he was just playing. He rolled over but only because i kicked him. He was like drenched in some liquidy stuff. I think those people who were at the cemetery did this to him.  
  
Buffy: Well, he's not dead. I think we should go get him  
  
Xander:Buffy, I dont think you should go  
  
Buffy:Why not  
  
Xander:( pleading) I just dont think its a good idea okay.  
  
Heavanus:Just let her go because I cant go by myself. Please Xander.I think hes really hurt  
  
Xander: ( turns Buffy around) I just dont want you to get hurt  
  
Buffy:I wont (pause) Xander what do you know  
  
Xander: Nothing  
  
Buffy: Xander!  
  
Xander: okay okay there are these group of men looking for you Buffy. They came to me to tell me that they were gonna kill you. I told Spike and he went to stop them  
  
Buffy: ( mumbles) stupid spike. Why diddnt you tell me  
  
Xander: We diddnt want you to get hurt  
  
Heavanus: Well how could she protect herself if she dosent know whats coming. Besides Spike should have known that if anyone tried to come after Buffy, they would be very strong. He should have told her or atleast me.  
  
Buffy:What, you guys dont trust me, I cant believe this. Im going to find Spike (walks out the door)  
  
Xander: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Dont try to stop me Xander  
  
Xander: C'mon get up. We have to go follow her  
  
Heavanus: Im comin  
  
(five minutes later)  
  
Heavanus: See I told you. He's as dead as a dead person can get. Buffy! whats wrong!  
  
Buffy:Well we would have know if he was dead or not if you guys would have run  
  
Xander: OMG! Buffy your bleeding  
  
Buffy: No biggy.... wait i dont feel so good (passes out)  
  
Xander: Buffy, Buffy  
  
Heavanus: Buffy what happened. Wait i know, it must have been those same people who hurt spike.  
  
Xander: What the hell happened to her  
  
Heavanus: As we know people are after her so when she came in the door i guess they tried to jump her.  
  
Spike: Slayer?  
  
Heavanus: Spike what happened?  
  
Spike: I came in the door and those people really tried to hurt me  
  
Heavanus: Poor baby  
  
What's wrong with Buffy? Who are those strange men? And Who the hell is Gerad? All these questions and more will be answered.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
